A Change in Plans
by Goddess Of Glomps
Summary: When the Joker and Harvey Dent disappear from Gotham, the only one mourned for is Dent. But when Gotham's caped crusader goes missing as well, Gotham isn't sure whether to rejoice or cower in fear of the new criminals. HarveyBruce, Yaoi, Rated just in cas


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or the characters in this fic.**

Chapter One  
Not A Lie

It was a cool night in Gotham. The wind blew a gentle breeze over the area. The still-standing building, that building with so much sorrow inside it, had the windows blown out from the original blast. The yellow crime scene tape over the entryway and windows fluttered in the breeze. Commissioner Jim Gordon held his gun in his hand as he looked around the remains of a once-beautiful building.

"Dent!"

His voice echoed off the walls of the building as he yelled the DA's name. He climbed the stairs, gun in hand, a look of concern across his face. As he reached the top of the stairs, he laid eyes on the three most important people of his life, and heaved a sigh of relief, jogging over to them.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, and he went down, hitting the ground stomach-first. He heard Barbara gasp in surprise and knew, instinctively, that she was holding their children's faces into her bosom, trying to keep them from witnessing the events at hand. He heard the crunch of boots on gravel, and winced, as he felt a foot nudging him, attempting to roll him over, maybe? Gordon didn't care. He watched as the shoes walked away, and knew who it was without having to hear the voice.

"This is where they brought her, Gordon," he said, looking around the remains of the building. "Where your men handed her over." His footsteps stopped, and Gordon rolled over, holding the back of his neck as he held himself up with his elbows against the gravel. He didn't feel the sharp edges pressing into his elbow. He watched as Harvey Dent stopped walking and looked up. "Where she died."

"I know. I was here," Gordon replied, watching Harvey. "Trying to save her." Harvey's head came down, and he looked at Gordon.

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't," Gordon replied, shaking his head. Harvey's eyes filled with rage.

"Yes you could've," he hissed, watching Gordon with hate in his eyes. "If you would've listened to me, instead of doing your deal with the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob!" Gordon yelled back. The anger disappeared as Harvey aimed the gun at Gordon.

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost," he said, his voice cold. His gaze moved to Gordon's family, watching as Barbara hid the children's faces again. She met his gaze with a look mixed with disdain and fear. He looked back at Gordon. "Have you ever had to talk to the one you love most... Tell them it's going to be alright when it's not?" Gordon stared at Harvey, realization starting to dawn on him. "Well, you're about to know how that feels. _Then_ you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

Gordon's breath was coming in pants as he stared at Harvey in disbelief.

"You're not going to shoot my family." His voice was soft. The very statement was a bit ballsy, but Gordon was positive that Harvey wouldn't. That wasn't the Harvey he knew. Then again, this whole situation was more suiting to Two-Face, rather than Harvey Dent.

"No," Harvey agreed, turning his eyes to the Gordon family, watching as Barbara shot him with a glare. "Just the person you love most." Barbara gasped as Harvey started moving closer to them. Harvey kneeled next to them, his gun moving as he trained it on Barbara's temple. "Come on... Is it your wife?"

"Put the gun down, Harvey," Gordon said, reaching his hand out, his tone imploring. Harvey looked at them, his expression almost thoughtful. Barbara was repeating the word, "No" like a mantra. "Harvey, please..." Harvey's only reaction was to look at Gordon, and then look down at Gordon's son. He put his gun to the boy.

"Damn it, Dent, will you stop pointing that gun at my family!?" Harvey smirked and pulled James Gordon away from his mother. Her scream 'NO' didn't bother him in the least.

"We have a winner."

"Jim! Stop him!"

Harvey carried James over towards the edge of the platform they were on. There were stairs that led down to the floor below. Harvey simply needed to get the brat away from his mother. He heard Gordon shout his name, and he looked at the Commissioner.

"Harvey! I'm sorry! For everything! Just... please, don't hurt my son."

Harvey looked at James, placing his hand on the boy's head, stroking the blond locks. The sound of dogs barking caused him to look up, his expression angry before he rolled his eyes, a look of disbelief on his face as he turned his gaze to Gordon.

"You brought your cops?" Gordon sighed softly before shrugging.

"All they know is there's a situation. They don't know who or what. They're just creating a perimeter." Harvey's expression of disbelief stayed in place.

"You think I want to escape from this? There is no escape from this!"

Over Barbara's soft cries, Gordon and Harvey heard a familiar voice, the deep voice sounding like hard gravel.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey."

Harvey looked up, his eyes falling on the Batman before they moved to Gordon, and then his son, before falling back on the masked man.

"It's not about what's right! It's about what's _FAIR!_" Harvey's voice was gruff with anger, his face distorted by rage. Batman kept his eyes on the DA, his breathing heavy from the previous encounter with the Joker. He took a step, his steps slow as he started walking toward Harvey.

"You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time," Harvey said, looking between the Batman and Gordon as he held young Jim Gordon close to him. He shook his head.

"You were wrong. The world is cruel. The only morality in a cruel world," he paused, holding up the coin he always kept with him, "is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair." His eyes moved from Batman, to Gordon, to Batman again as he spoke. His point was being made. "His son's got the same chances she had," his eyes cut to Gordon, "fifty-fifty."

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three," Batman replied, continuing to move closer. He stopped a few yards away from Harvey, watching closely. Gordon looked at Batman, a faint trace of a smile on his face as he nodded. It looked like Batman may be getting through to Harvey...

"Then why was it me who lost everything?!" Maybe not.

"It wasn't."

Batman's voice softened, didn't lose its harsh quality, but softened in a sort of sorrow that Gordon caught at once. His eyes moved to the masked man before moving back to Harvey.

"The Joker chose me!" Harvey yelled.

"Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall," Batman replied. Harvey gave them a dark look.

"He was right."

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the ones responsible." Harvey looked at Gordon before looking at Batman. He held up his coin.

"Fair enough. You're first," he said, flipping the coin. He caught it, looking at it. He then looked back up and aimed his gun, shooting it at Batman. The bullet hit him in the stomach, and Batman went down, stumbling backwards before hitting the ground. James began to cry as Batman hit the ground, Barbara hid her daughter's face, and Gordon stared in shock at the Batman before turning his eyes back to Harvey. Now that he knew that Harvey was serious, he was terrified. Harvey moved the gun to his own hand, watching Gordon.

"My turn," he stated, flipping the coin. He looked at it as it landed in his hand. Heads. He looked at Gordon before lowering the gun, brushing his fingers through the blond locks in his hand. James cried softly.

"Harvey... You were right. Rachel's death was my fault... P-Please don't punish the boy. Please punish me," Gordon begged, unable to think of his son going through the same thing that Batman just went through.

"I'm about to," Harvey replied, looking at James. "Tell your boy it's going to be alright, Gordon. Lie. Like I lied."

"It's going to be alright, son," Gordon said, trying to muster up a smile to give the boy. James watched his father, tears falling down his face as Harvey kept the gun on the boy's head. Harvey watched him for a moment before he flipped the coin up in the air. Before he could catch it and find out what it landed on, a solid force hit him hard in the side, sending him over the edge of the floor they were on, tumbling down. Barbara screamed in shock even as Gordon scrambled to the edge, getting to his feet. Looking down, he saw Batman hanging onto a bar sticking out of the side. He couldn't see Harvey down below, but that didn't matter. Batman was holding onto his son's hand, keeping the boy from falling to his death. Gordon reached for his son, almost crying in joy once the smaller hand was wrapped in his larger one. He pulled his son onto the floor, hugging him close even as he heard Batman drop to the ground. He stayed still for a moment, before he let James go, the young boy running to his mother. Gordon got to his feet, jogging to the stairs and running down them. When he reached the bottom, Harvey Dent and the Batman were nowhere to be found. There was no sign that two bodies had even hit the ground here. Not even Harvey Dent's lucky coin was left behind for Gordon to pickup.

**AN: **Ahaha... I watched the scene from the Dark Knight twice to get all the quotes and the basics of the scene. The end is all mine though. I had to press the pause button seven thousand times, and had to rewind the effing scene more times than that. While typing this, I was watching Burn Notice and NCIS. I was so tempted to get off track and throw in some uber cool spy stuff, or maybe even some Tony quotes, but I held off, mi amigos! Be proud. I kid, I kid. Drop me a review, por favor. I'll update after... we'll say five reviews per chapter. Ciao!


End file.
